


Побратим

by LadyBacchante



Category: German Mythology
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И тем ценнее союзник, чем на большее он способен. Но что остается от мира, когда само Пламя вступает в игру?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побратим

— Что же, они проиграли.

— Ты знал заранее.

Пламенноволосый хитрец пожимает плечами, улыбаясь виновато и смиренно — так, как только он и умеет.

Один насупливается: он знает и эту ухмылку, и эти искры во взгляде, и эту небрежно изящную дугу приподнятых бровей. Знакомые с начала времен знаки не говорят, но вопят — кое-кто снова попал в расставленные силки, сплетенные из бодрых увещеваний и лести. И сколько бы Отец Воронов не напрягал свой единственный старый глаз, никогда не мог он разглядеть эти тонкие нити, ведущие от простых слов к дурным намерениям.

И это Локи, разумеется, тоже хорошо знает.

— Жалкая горстка... — Один отводит глаз от огня волос, разметавшихся по изумрудному камзолу, — ... против берсеркеров. Нынче у валькирий будет славная жатва.

— Скучный старик. Пусть девочки развеются.

В голосе яда нет, но Один — пусть и старик он, пусть и не столь искушен во лжи и подстрекательстве — все равно слышит опасность в этом неспешном оглаживании слов, в томной тягучей мелодии этого самого "скучный". Нечто шипящее, движущееся, скрывающееся до поры до времени, проскальзывает в невысокой траве, незаметно обвивая измученные мышцы лодыжки. Тонкая нить предстоящего обмана или хуже — предательства. И, как всегда, невозможно проследить откуда оно имеет свой источник и к чему приведет.

Лодур улыбается снова, и даже воздух дрожит перед этим острым оскалом, разрезающим привычный ход вещей. Один сжал бы секиру сильнее, если бы не было у него защиты от этого юркого зверя — защиты, обещанной кровью.

— Побратим мой, — ему нужно сказать это вслух, услышать и напомнить. И рыжий наперсник асов склоняет голову, одаривая Одина быстрым насмешливым взглядом.

Вот проклятущий...

— Что тебе, по-бра-тим? — произносит по слогам — издевается. Знает, что иногда можно, что иногда нужно даже немного открыться. Хитрость воинская, не иначе: тем ценнее союзник, чем на большее он способен. А Локи — видит Иггдрассиль! — способен на очень и очень многое, и даже Одину не по себе становится, когда воображение подкидывает картины того, как можно применить силу, которой Пламенный обладает. И что будет тогда? Что останется от мира?

Пепел.

— За что так людей ненавидишь?

Хитрость неловкая, но, может, не заметит. Совсем другой вид отвлечения: куропатка со сломанным крылом, уводящая хищника от гнезда с птенцами. Так и Одноглазый отводит своего полудикого зверя от асов, подбрасывая тому вскормленный тысячелетиями человеческий род. И все-таки сжимает секиру, но уж и не от страха, а от стыда: вот она — храбрость богов?

А ответ тем временем ложится на ладони Лодура, вырываясь из красных губ теплым паром, и растирается длинными пальцами, согревая то, чему замерзнуть не дано. И Один хмурится — снова обман.

— Я не могу их ненавидеть.

И он лениво приподнимает подбородок, указывая на поле брани, усыпанное мертвыми телами. Травяной взгляд будто говорит: «Видишь, разве это ненависть?».

— Тогда это, по-твоему, любовь? — хрипло спрашивает Один.

Если это любовь, которую он дарует с господского плеча — еще не самая сильная его любовь, то какова же мощь его слова, обещание которого скреплено кровью? Глаз, которого нет, дергает пронзительной болью.

— Не любовь, и не ненависть, по-бра-тим, — зрачки совершают путешествие от одного угла кровавого поля до другого — как будто коршун осматривает свои охотничьи владения, выискивая, где еще теплится жизнь.

Но теперь губы сжаты плотно. Лицо вытянутое, белое. Чуть уловимое движение головой, как повиливание крупной кошки перед броском.

— Ни то, и ни другое, но больше.

Один не хочет слышать что кроется за этим «больше», а Локи знает — знает и погружает звук за звуком в самую плоть, по самую рукоять.

— О-чи-ще-ние.

Очищение.


End file.
